


It can't be that hard!

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, let's bleach Sander's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Find me at @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214





	It can't be that hard!

* * *

Maybe it’s a bad idea, but at least it’ll be fun. The first time he bleached his hair, he was alone and it was way too late at night. He did it because he was bored out of his mind and he wanted some type of restart. 

Every time he had to do it again, he always did it alone, locked inside his bathroom while listening to his favorite songs. Now he wants Robbe to be a part of it but Robbe has absolutely no experience. Sander tried to explain to him and give some tips, but he knows there’s a huge difference between listening and actually doing it. 

If it turns out too bad, he can always shave all his hair off…

While he was getting everything ready inside the tiny bathroom, Robbe sat on the sink, watching tutorials on youtube. Sander looked at him and he has so focused, scared of messing it up. Sander takes his shirt off and puts the old towel around his neck, touching Robbe’s knee gently, opening his legs so he can fit in between. 

“It was a joke. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Robbe looks up from his phone, smiling. 

“I wanna do it. But you have to want it too, it’s your hair after all.” Sander puts one of his hands on his hair, messing with it, looking at Robbe.

“I want you to do it too, it’ll be fun to have someone doing it for me for once.” The thing is, Sander really doesn’t care that much, but he knows Robbe feel be devastated if he does something wrong and he’ll overthink this night for way too long. 

“Yeah, it’s all good. We should start or it’ll take forever for us to be done.” Robbe wraps his legs around Sander, pulling him closer for a quick good luck kiss. He jumps out of the sink and sees everything that Sander organized for him. 

Sander helps him take his shirt off and he throws it right next to Sander’s on the floor. Robbe grabs the little bowl and the brush and Sander sits on the toilet, opening his legs so Robbe can stay in between his. 

Once he starts, Robbe is so focused he can barely keep up with their conversation. Sander’s hair is a little longer than usual so it takes a little longer, but Robbe doesn’t mess up too much. The smell and how it burns it’s always the worst part. Sander manages to grab Robbe’s towel on the bar to cover his nose and mouth. It’s hard not to lean forward and rest his head against Robbe’s chest, but he can’t do that or he’ll make an even bigger of a mess. Robbe is so close and he looks so cute, fully concentrated on his task. 

“I have a question…if I get bald, will you still love me?” Sander takes the towel out of his face to say it and Robbe stops messing with his hair, leaning against the sink behind him. 

“Fuck you!” Sander laughs, putting one hand on the side of Robbe’s waist, pulling him closer, kissing his naked abs. Robbe turns to the other side just enough to take his gloves off and wash his hands. Now they have to wait for a little.

“I mean, it might happen. You don’t really know what you’re doing” He can see Robbe’s smile in the mirror and he shakes his head, getting inside the tub just to open the window, coming close to Sander again, sitting on his lap. 

“It won’t happen. I can’t have messed this up so badly. The girl on the video said when you bleach your hair, you should do this hydrating masks or something…” Robbe can’t finish his sentence, he’s smiling too much and he does this head tilt every time he smiles this big and Sander just lose himself a little every time. “Do you do it?” Robbe finally asks, putting his hands on Sander’s cheeks. 

“No, but I guess I’ll have to start because now that you’re involved in the process, you’ll always pay attention to my hair and how dry it is.” 

Robbe sits even closer on his lap, shaking his head, brushing their lips together, teasing Sander before they kiss for a little. 

“You’re only thinking about the bad part. The good one is that I’ll help you do it so we might take showers together more often.” Sander raises his eyebrows, trying to ignore how much his scalp itches. 

“We might need to set an alarm every time then because we can get…carried away when we’re taking showers together.” Robbe presses his lips together, trying to hold back his smile, but his cheeks start to turn red. 

“Yeah…” 

It’s not just when showering, Sander thinks. They can easily get lost inside each other’s eyes or kisses. Their friends are constantly complaining about it, but Sander doesn’t see the problem. 

They start kissing like they are doing now, and then time somehow flies. The kiss can quickly turn into a make out session and if they’re alone, there’s no coming back from that. They’re never close enough and they never get tired of tasting each other. 

“You’re doing it right now.” Robbe manages to whisper against his lips and it takes a few seconds for Sander to understand they were having a conversation. Robbe is panting and when Sander opens his eyes, he sees how puffy Robbe’s lips are and how his cheek, his neck, all the way to his chest are reddening.

“Doing…doing what?” He blinks a few times, quietly letting go of Robbe’s waist, leaning against the wall behind him. 

“Distracting me.” Robbe puts both hands back, one on Sander’s knee and the other reaching all the way to the sink to grab his phone. His body in full display for Sander to relish. “C’mon, you need to wash your hair.” 

“Fuck, already? Don’t we have at least five more minutes?” He tries to pull Robbe close again, but his boyfriend is already getting up, putting his towel on the shower curtain rail. Sander sighs, getting up, taking the other towel away from his neck, putting it on the sink as he watches Robbe get naked and get inside the tub, turning the shower on. 

Apparently, for way too long, Robbe distracted him enough, but now that Sander is paying attention, his scalp itches too much and he can’t wait to wash his hair. Robbe helps him while they’re taking the shower and Sander takes advantage of his distraction, pulling Robbe in for a kiss, biting his bottom lip, hugging Robbe tight, but his boyfriend is way too well behaved and such a good friend. 

The bathroom is some sort of sacred ground when you live with a bunch of people so they can’t just stay inside for too long, the others might need to use the bathroom. 

Robbe did a good job, Sander looks up close in the foggy mirror after the shower, watching Robbe dry himself behind him. 

“Not bad for your first try.” He raises his eyebrows and Robbe continues to dry his own hair. 

“I’m a fucking professional, what are you talking about?” 

“Yeah, I might keep you, Robbe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3


End file.
